


Interruption

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first Christmas together, Sebastian is unexpectedly introduced to Kurt's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Sebastian has just managed to pull Kurt’s skin tight jeans all of the way off when a knock on the front door of Kurt’s apartment interrupts them.

“Ignore it,” Sebastian says as he tosses the jeans to the floor.

Kurt pulls himself into a sitting position on the bed. “It could be important.”

“It’s Christmas Eve,” points out Sebastian. “It’s probably just carolers or something.”

“My neighbor’s sort of feeble,” Kurt argues. “What if-” He’s interrupted by another loud, insistent knock.

“Doesn’t sound very feeble,” Sebastian remarks.

“It still could be some sort of emergency, though.” Kurt looks troubled enough that Sebastian knows there’s no way he’s getting out of this.

“Fine, but I’ll get it, okay? I’m at least wearing pants.” Sebastian gives Kurt a quick kiss and pulls himself off of the bed, hoping Kurt will still be unclothed in a minute when he returns. After making sure the curtain that keeps Kurt’s bedroom area private is closed enough to hide the bed, Sebastian heads over to the front door. There’s another impatient knock before he gets there, and Sebastian can’t help but yell, “I’m fucking coming, calm down!”

He undoes the lock, throws open the door, and is greeted by the confused faces of Kurt’s family - his dad, who’s still got one arm raised to the door, ready to knock again, while the other holds a duffel bag, his stepmom, juggling a suitcase and a tray of cookies, and his stepbrother, weighed down by bags full of brightly wrapped gifts.

Sebastian only recognizes Kurt’s parents from photos - he’s only been dating Kurt for a few months now - and he has no idea if they even know who he is. The fact that he’s shirtless probably gives them a pretty good hint.

“You must be Sebastian,” Burt says, raising an eyebrow.

“Um…” Sebastian can’t seem to make his tongue work. “Yeah,” he says eventually. “I’m… hey, Kurt?!” He almost tells Kurt to make sure he gets dressed before coming out of the bedroom, but he catches himself just in time. “You have guests,” Sebastian adds, hoping that’s enough to get Kurt back into his pants, and still preserve the look of shocked delight he’ll have upon seeing that his family came to New York to surprise him. An unexpectedly rough work schedule had forced Kurt to cancel his plans to return to Ohio for the holiday, and he had been really upset when he found out about it a few days ago.

Sebastian steps aside and ushers Kurt’s family inside the apartment. He takes Carole’s suitcase and motions for Finn to put down the bags of gifts on the floor. He’s mostly afraid to look at Burt at all. Kurt appears after a moment in a t-shirt and pajama pants, having apparently decided it would take too long to struggle back into his jeans. His face lights up and he hurries across the room to give each of his family members a hug.

“What are you guys doing here?!”

“Well, we didn’t have a good reason to stay home with you there,” Burt says, his face relaxed and happy now that Kurt is in the room. “None of us had any big plans, and we wanted to see you, so we decided to drive out. We couldn’t let you be alone for Christmas.”

Carole laughs. “Though, apparently, you weren’t alone anyway.”

Kurt blushes. Sebastian wants to sink into the floor.

“This is Sebastian,” Kurt says. “The guy I told you about? Sebastian, these are my parents, Burt and Carole, and you remember Finn.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Sebastian says. He’s wondering how rude it would be to go grab his shirt. This is _so_ not how he wanted to meet Kurt’s family.

“He was going to stay with me for Christmas,” Kurt explains, “since I wasn’t going home.”

“But I can go,” Sebastian adds quickly. “I don’t want to interrupt your family time.”

Kurt frowns. “You don’t have to leave,” he says, giving his family a questioning look.

“Of course not,” Carole says. “We’ll make room for everyone! It’s our fault, anyway, for interrupting you with no notice,” she says, an amused glint in her eye as she looks at Sebastian’s bare chest. “It’s fine, Burt, right?” She nudges her husband with her elbow.

Burt gives Sebastian an appraising look. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “We’ve been wanting to meet you for a while.”

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief. Kurt grins and squeezes his hand. It’s probably still going to be an awkward few days, but at least the ‘meeting the family’ hurdle will be over sooner than Sebastian thought.

“Put on some clothes, kid,” Burt adds, “and I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”


End file.
